puchipuriyuushifandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Ercell
Queen Ercell, in addition to being queen, is also the principal of the Princess Academy, and the keeper of the Eternal Tiara. She is in charge of finding the Platinum Princess candidates and guiding them through their tasks, as well leading other princesses and noble's daughters. She clearly seems to recognize Gunbard by the gasp she makes when Yucie announces she is his daughter to Queen Ercell, but what connection Queen Ercell might have remains is kept somewhat mysterious for much of the series. But Gunbard was actually Ercell's former lover many years ago. Gunbard went to gather the parts of the Eternal Tiara in all 5 worlds so that he becomes a knight would be able to marry Ercell, as he was just a commoner with a small patch of land, to his dismay, when he returned, Ercell had already accepted the proposal. Personality A calm and collected personality no matter the times. Appearance During her time with Gunbard, she lets her long hair untied. Years later, she wears her current hairstyle. Background She was a Princess on the Kingdom. She has a relationship with Gunbard during their youth, but marries the King who had taking quite a liking to Ercell her father gave her some to think it over when she was forced to do so by her father since she presented with a marriage proposal. Story Before the conquest She and Gunbard has a relationship, albeit secret from the Kingdom. She and Gunbard planned to build a simple house near Lord Drago's Lake and a forest, live simply and with Gunbard being a knight, marries her. So the lad decided to conquer the realms and procure the Eternal Tiara to do so. She initially resisted the thought of him gone, but she relented and gave him a magical sword, and in return, Gunbard gave her a ruby-studded ring and the promise that he will return successfully. Return But her father has other plans. She was confronted by her father, who wanted to marry a Prince in a nearby Kingdom. She was depressed for days, looking at the ring. Until one day, she decided to move on, removing the ring and went on to marry the man her dad wanted. Later, Gunbard returned with the good news and the Tiara. But he was dismayed and broke when he saw her near the new King, and a different ring on her finger. He left the castle after the ceremony, she tried to chase, but stopped midway. Present Being the Queen, she focused on raising her son Arc, and managing the Kingdom, with her husband died. She also the headmaster of Princess Academy, a school for nobles and princesses of the land. She spotted Yucie trying to touch the Tiara. She explained why she does that, and was shocked upon her introduction. Later, she oversees the development of the Platinum Princess candidates. Relationships Gunbard Her former lover. Loved him so much, that she wanted to abdicate to be with her. But he has other plans, to be a noble and marry her. Many years later, she moved on and married the Prince her father wanted. Later, after Gunbard returned, she shows concern for him, but too late. Many years later, they treated each other like there is nothing between them. Prince Arrow/Arc Her son with the King, she raised her son with care and love, but never overlooked his shenanigans. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans